The present invention relates to an exercise device and methods of using it. In particular, the present invention relates to an exercise device that can facilitate the stretching and strengthening of muscles.
Currently, there is a large variety of exercise equipment commercially available to the general public. However, such equipment is typically large and complex or designed for a specific function or a limited number of exercises. Moreover, individuals are typically not motivated to exercise or reluctant to exercise due to the amount of time or money required to join a gym or buy exercise equipment. As such, there is still a need for an exercise apparatus that is both versatile and which can be conveniently stored, is readily transportable, and affordable.